


Memory Holes

by Buttersweet_Lockheart



Series: The heart of the prince [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Fluff and Angst, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Tiny Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, age regresssion roman sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttersweet_Lockheart/pseuds/Buttersweet_Lockheart
Summary: Logan finds a baby roman when delicious he still thinks its a dream.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: The heart of the prince [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678555
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Memory Holes

Standing up was like torture as he moved around the darkened room dust around him exploded with every step layers and layers flying all around him. His lungs burned he couldn't remember much just the heart braking feeling of guilt and hurt. Why did his head hurt so much?! But soft crying filled the room as he stumbled over himself a door appeared the crying was coming from somewhere inside the room so with as much force as he could muster he pushed it open. The light was the first thing to hit Roman blinding him as he stumbled back into darkness pulling something down with him as he crashed. Covering his eyes blinking all the harshness away he found himself sitting to the entrance of his old Room.

With the moon beaming through an old balcony door Roman could make up their old room from the king-sized bed to all the scattered toys and pictures strewn around the room. With shaky legs and stabbing chest pains he lifted himself back up and walked through the door, it slammed behind him inclosing him there. Looking around he started to hear the crying again as the sound of ringing left his ears there among the pillows and blankets was him. A tiny version of him holding tightly onto an octopus with ripped edges and loose buttons. He was leaning up against the huge door leading to the counsel's chambers Roman felt like his heart was stuttering almost like it was not simply stopping but turning to stone. But as roman watched the room seemed to reverse itself going back a few hours? weeks? months? he couldn't tell nor did he want to.

His younger self was in the place but beside him, stood Remy one of Roman's most trusted friends a thing close to the sides but they functioned for more human needs. On the other side were Remus and Emile the small sides telling him everything would be okay. Tears pulled in older Roman's eyes as he kneeled before the scene feeling his heart stutter so close to stopping that the room seemed to freeze and darken in either anger or despair. He dreaded the words to leave his older brother's mouth the ones that made Romans head spin and heart shatter so much he had lost count at this point "Everything would be okay". 

"Things never did get better" roman whispered back as his younger self launched to hug Remus. He hadn't noticed it then but seeing it now he could see the look of fear and desperation in Remus's eyes. Maybe if Romans had fought harder his brother would have been happier and closer. Reaching out to touch the scene was a mistake as it faded away into nothingness sending Roman back to the scene he first arrived too. His younger self curled against a locked console door and half of the room missing. Thinking back this had been the time a glass dome had been built to keep Roman's side of the imagination away from Remus's.

Roman had regretted so many things as he drew up but losing his brother had been one of the worst ones. Along with never finding Remy and Emile after that hurt even worse had the two functions been killed in his ignorance were both of them just shredded and decayed bone now Roman would never know. Everything just seemed to hurt and looking down at himself he remembered how bright his chest had been with hope and happiness just a few hours before the console had returned.

Roman stood up slowly as his legged wobbled and the room melted away he couldn't understand where he had gone so wrong at that time why everything only ever seemed to get so much worse. He knew now everything was his fault the falling out with friends that falling in love with bad people choosing to stay just to feel needed. But there was so much more and as time went on the room seemed to scream in protest trying to morph and change to brighten up Roman's mood to stop his core from flashing as the prince scried and screamed. Then the room just stopped and the prince lay there holding a soft old teddy his sore so faint it couldn't be counted as anything more than a dying ember. 

* * *

Logan was slowly but surely losing his sanity. The guilt eating up his insides wasn't helping and clearly the fact that three resident prince hadn't left his room unless Thomas called upon them wasn't helping. 

The incidents that were leading Logan mad though wherein small part tied to there prince but also to the strange happenings no one but himself seemed to notice. Like the moving of objects and then them appearing or disappearing even the arrangement being odd. The addition of things here and there but most of all the one lading logan astray the most was the cataloging and shifting of his own private library. Roman had helped logan design and expand on it as they grew while yes they could interact with the human world outside of Thomas's conscious without needing Thomas present it wasn't always wise to do so. S Roman had helped Logan creat the library and had added thousands of hundreds of things since its finalization some even logan was still finding to this say. His heart hurt when he stayed too long in that mindset so he ventured out for another cup of coffee. 

The last thing that was erking the logical side was that he kept seeing things out of the corner of his eye, or seeing shadows move around him he even heard laughter as if it were from a child. Logan had asked the others and none had had any idea what he was talking about other than giving him worried or pitty looks maybe that was in his head too?.

ALready delirious and slowly stumbling into the library with another cup of coffee Logan found a tiny child laid across the floor with a book opened and a tiny crayon filled notebook beside him. Without much thought and thinking in his deliriousness this was simply a merouge of some sort he sat beside the child who wiped up his head in fear his bright glowing red and gold? eyes staring right back at logan who awkwardly waved. The small child tilted his head the crown almost falling off but then seemed to take what felt like hours but were simply a few minutes to evaluate Logan before nodding and continuing to Write? in his notebook. "Salutations I'm Logan who may you be?" the small child giggled looking up and stopping little feet from waving in the air "Salu-salu- HI I'm Roman" the child smiled standing up and hugging logan tightly before going back to drawing? The hug felt forceful and rigid like the child didn't trust it his eyes kept shifting in a blink and you'll miss it type of thing. The child dint seems trustful so logan spoke and acted with as much cation as he tired mind allowed him. 

"What is researching" the child stopped and pointed at the image on the page squinting the slight blurriness away logan found it was an old image of the stars one roman had worked hard to get him. "The stars do you like them" the child nodded excitedly it was nagging at Logan as to why this child and Roman had the same name did he finally find someone to marry in the imagination. That though hurt more then logan would ever like to admit. The child was going on and on about something but the coffee was long out of his system and logan long tired of why his mind would recreate a child version of roman so with quick hands and easy motion picked up the excited child put the books back and general in the child bag and off they went. Helping the child change and go to sleep was relaxing in an odd way Logan just hoped the dream wouldn't end badly this time.

* * *

The next Morning logan woke up with feeling well-rested and warm only to get slapped in the face with a small object standing up ready to attack he found himself face to face with a child. "so it wasn't a dream" with a heavy sigh logan let himself fall back asleep it was too early for this. 


End file.
